kurasa aku yang idiot
by agustin ayu and priest jeta
Summary: pagi hari dirumah baekhyun tetap sama seperti hari biasanya. baekhyun hidup dengan adik yang dia sayangi 'sehun'. orang tua mereka pergi ke london utk meneruskan bisnis alat elektronik. itu yang mmbuat baekhyun semakin mnyayangi sehun. apa jadinya jika baekhyun belajar bahasa inggris pada park chanyeol sang bintang sekolah. baekyeol/lemon/yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*part 1

*AUTHOR POV*  
pagi hari dirumah baekhyun tetap sama seperti hari biasanya. baekhyun hidup dengan adik yang dia sayangi 'sehun'. orang tua mereka pergi ke london utk meneruskan bisnis alat elektronik. itu yang mmbuat baekhyun semakin mnyayangi sehun. walaupun mereka juga sering bertengkar.

*POV SEHUN*  
'HYUNG! ayo berangkat' teriak ku sambil mngerucutkan bibirku  
' iya sehun... ' tanggap kakakku baekhyun sambil kluar rumah dan segera berlari ke arahku.  
' hyung lama sekali' protesku  
'mianhae adiku sehunnie.' ucanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.  
'ne hyungku tersayang' ucapku dan sdkit trsenyum ke arah hyungku yg manis ini.

.  
kami pun berjalan mnuju sekolah yg jaraknya tdk terlalu jauh dari rumah..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*di sekolah*

'hyung kau adalah hyung pabo dan mngkin kau cocok dengan park chanyeol' ucapku  
'SIAPA PARK CHANYEOL?! AQ TIDAK KENAL DIA DAN DIA PASTI SEORANG YANG SANGAT IDIOT' tanggapnya  
'hyung.. dia siswa terpopuler di sini' ucapku.  
'TENTU KARENA DIA IDIOT' ucapnya sinis

*POV. CHANYEOL*  
aish.. siapa namja yang berani menghinaku idiot seperti itu. apa dia tidak mengenaliku? apa dia blum tau klo aq park chanyeol atlet renang kebanggaan sekolah ini, dan apa dia tidak tau kalau aku pemenang olimpiade bahasa inggris di kota seoul. makhluk macam apa dia? tubuhnya kecil seperti tauge dan berisik seperti noonaku. apa aku permainkan saja dia. aq akan menggodanya sedikit.

ku dekati namja mungil yang mnghinaku tadi ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinga namja mungil itu..

'ne.. aq idiot..kau puas.. tp aq adalah atlet renang di sekolah ini.. temui aq di kolam renang besok sore' bisikku sambil mengusap kepalanya dan berniat kembali ke kelasku 2-C.

* *  
apa-apaan tadi? siapa namja tdi? ucapannya tdi ku rekam jelas di otakku.  
'HYUNG! KAU TDI DI BISIKI APA OLEH CHANYEOL HYUNG?' tanya sehun antusias.  
'dia mnyuruhku utk menunggunya di kolam renang besok sore' jawabku.  
'hyung. apa dia akan marah padamu yg mnghinanya idiot?' tanya sehun  
'aq tidak tau.. aq rasa aq akn datang besok' ucapku  
aq pun masuk keruang kelasku 2-A dan sehun juga segera menuju kelasnya 1-B.

TBC...(maaf ABSURD.. INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BIKIN FF PLEASE L+C )


	2. Chapter 2

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*part 2

* *  
Saat aq memasuki kelasku. Tiba2 chen memelukku dan mnggoyangkan tubuhku.  
'chanyeol kau jadi pemenang olimpiade lagi? Nanti kita ke aula untuk menyaksikanmu mndapat medali lagi dari kepala sekolah..'ucap chen dengan histeris  
'hhh.. benarkah itu?'gumamku  
'chanyeol, kata manager kyungsoo hari ini club diliburkan' ucap chen  
'wae?'tanyaku  
'entahlah.. aku bukan pacar kyungsoo jd kau tanya sendiri'jawabnya  
'di kelas apa?'tanyaku  
'2-A ' jawabnya  
'oh begitu.. nanti aku akan ke kelasnya'ucapku dengan santainya.  
*pada jam istirahat*  
Aku keluar kelasku dan mencari kyungsoo . kelas 2-A , kulangkahkan kakiku yang panjang untuk menuju kelas 2-A.  
Cklek..  
Kubuka pintu kelas kyungsoo. Kulihat dia sedang duduk dengan namja mungil yg tadi menghinaku idiot.  
Kuhampiri kyungsoo yang duduk dengan namja mungil tadi.  
'manager?' sapaku  
' oh chanyeol .. ada apa kau kemari? ' tanyanya.. kulihat namja mungil itu melihat ke arahku.  
'ya! Kau! ' teriak namja kecil tdi  
'kau kenal chanyeol ..baekhyun?'tanya kyungsoo  
'hmn. Cuma sempat bertemu sekilas' jawab namja mungil tdi  
'namamu bacon? Aneh sekali' ucapku  
' namaku baekhyun ! bukan bacon! Idiot!'bentaknya  
'berisik sekali.. eumn kyungsoo manager.. knp hari ini club di liburkan?' tanyaku  
'entahlah banyak yang ingin libur hari ini.. oh ne.. panggil aku D.O saja..' ucapnya dgn sedikit tersenyum.  
'kalau begitu aku akan memakai kolam renang sekolah nanti kyu- ah D.o ' ucapku lalu aku pun keluar kelas  
d.o.  
saat aku keluar kelas d.o….  
Braaak..  
Aku menabrak seorang namja yang tadi bersama bacon ah bukan bacon tp baekhyun. Ku bantu dia berdiri.  
'kau tidak apa?'tanyaku  
'aku tidak apa chanyeol hyung' jawabnya  
'oh begitu' ucapku  
'emn.. hyung. Namaku sehun, aku adiknya baekhyun hyung.. aku minta maaf akan ucapan hyungku itu.. 'ucapnya sambil menunduk  
'ah..aku tidak menganggap itu serius sehun..tenanglah' ucapku untuk menenangkan sehun..  
'hyung.. aku harap k-kau m-mau m-menja-di n-namja c-chingu hyungku dan guru bahasa inggrisnya mulai nanti malam'pintanya  
'aku bersedia jadi guru bahasa inggrisnya tp untuk jadi namja chingu aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. aku belum mengenal hyungmu dengan baik' jelasku.  
'terima kasih sudah mau jadi guru hyungku..berapa biaya utk itu?' ucap sehun  
'ah..bayarannya cukup berikan aku makanan saat aku mengajar. Aku ingin membagi ilmu ku' ucapku  
'ah.. apa kau yakin tidak ingin dibayar uang?' Tanya sehun  
'aku sudah mempunyai uang sehun. Noonaku juga bekerja jdi aku tidak ingin menerima bayaran berupa uang' jelasku  
'ah gomawo hyung kau sangat baik' ucapnya  
'ne cheonma' ucapku sambil tersenyum kearah sehun.  
'hyung mau kemana?' Tanya sehun  
'aku mau ke aula menemui kepala sekolah'jawabku dan berjalan menuju aula.  
*POV. BAEKHYUN*  
Aku masih frustasi karena nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisku dapat 20..  
'AH!kenapa 20?!' teriakku frustasi  
'calm down baekhyun'ucap d.o  
'apa td artinya? ' tanyaku  
'tadi artinya adalah tenanglah ' jawab d.o  
'hyung.. hari ini kau ada les privat bahasa inggris ' ucap sehun yg tiba2 muncul  
'ah! Benarkah?!' tanyaku kegirangan karena ada yang mau mengajariku  
'ne..' jawab sehun…

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART 3:  
*pov chanyeol, di aula*  
Aku segera menuju aula. Disana sudah ada teman sekelasku dan juga kepala sekolah yang menantiku.. aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.  
'yeah! PARK CHANYEOL DAEBAK!'teriak chen di iringi teriakan temanku sekelas.  
'gomawo teman2 ini berkat kalian juga'ucapku dan tetap tersenyum.  
'tuan park chanyeol.. prestasimu sudah membawa nama baik sekolah ini. Saya selaku kepala sekolah akan memberikanmu penghargaan berupa medali dan juga piagam atas prestasimu tuan park chanyeol.'ucap kepala sekolah sambil mengalungkan medali emas di leherku.  
'terima kasih pak.' Ucapku dan lagi2 tersenyum lebar.  
Teman2ku mengambil beberapa foto denganku dan kepala sekolah.. setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa membahagiakan mendiang eomma dan appaku.. dan juga noonaku.

*sepulang sekolah di kolam renang*  
Inilah baru yang namanya hidup.. bisa menyatukan tubuhku dengan air.  
Aku segera menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamku dengan celana renang berwarna hitam panjang.. dan kupakai google agar mataku tidak terkena air kolam.

*pov baekhyun*  
Ah.. ternyata klub hapkido juga diliburkan.. aish. Ngapain tadi sehun aq suruh pulang dulu.. kalau begini aku tidak ada teman pulang. Saat aku melewati ruang klub renang kudengar ada suara orang yang berenang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke dalam ruang klub renang.. ku lihat namja yang bernama chanyeol berdiri di pinggir kolam bersiap untuk meloncat ke dalam air. Kupandangi dia dengan seksama.. rambutnya yang basah, wajah seriusnya saat berenang lalu… astaga ternyata dia cukup sixs pack juga.. ah… baekhyun berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh2.. tp chanyeol kalo begini tampan juga dan juga seksi..ah lupakan dia Cuma seorang idiot biasa.. jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya baekhyun!.. dia idiot..idiot! aku pun keluar dari ruang klub renang.. aq pun segera berjalan pulang kerumah dengan masih mengingat tubuh chanyeol tadi yang sangat memukau..  
'ARRRRGGGH! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran aneh2 sih.. baekhyun lupakan yang lihat tadi' ucapku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri sambil terus berjalan pulang.  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART 4:

*pov baekhyun dirumah *  
Aku masuk ke dalam rumahku.. kulihat banyak snack di ruang tengah..  
Kulihat sehun adikku sibuk menata makanan dan minuman di meja tengah.  
'sehun! Aku pulang!' teriakku  
'ah.. hyung selamat datang' ucap sehun smbil tersenyum padaku.  
'kau sedang apa? ' tanyaku  
'menyiapkan makanan untuk guru les hyung..' jawabnya  
'oh begitu' tanggapku singkat.  
'hyung cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju' perintahnya.  
'ne..ne..ne..' ucapku lalu aku menuju kamarku ..

*pov chanyeol*

Aku menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil sepedaku. Kulihat jam tanganku.  
'ah.. sudah jam 7 malam.. untung td aq bawa alat mandi dan baju ganti.. jadi bisa sekalian mandi deh' gumamku..  
Ku ambil sepedaku dan kubuka kertas dari sehun yang berisi alamat rumahnya yang tadi ku selipkan di buku catatanku.  
'oh tidak jauh dari sini' gumamku. Lalu kunaiki sepedaku dan mulai mengayuh sepedaku menuju rumah bacon eh baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di depan rumah sehun dan baekhyun.  
'ah.. rumahnya sama mewahnya dengan rumahku, tapi bagaimana bisa namja sependek tauge punya saudara yang termasuk tinggi. Hh.. mungkin adiknya sehun mengambil jatah tinggi kakaknya' gumamku..  
Aku memarkir sepeda merahku di depan rumah baekhyun dan menekan bel rumahnya..  
Kurapikan kaos biru lengan panjangku sedikit. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah baekhyun terbuka.  
'hyung sudah datang ya.. masuklah hyung' ajak sehun.  
Aku pun masuk rumah baekhyun Dan duduk di ruang tengah atas permintaan sehun.  
'hyung sudah makan?' Tanya sehun  
'hmn.. belum. Tadi aq pulang berenang langsung kemari.. ' jelasku  
'sehun tadi memasak udon.. hyung mau?' tawarnya  
'ah tidak perlu repot2 sehun' ucapku  
'mau sehun suapi?' tanyanya..  
'nanti saja sehun..' jawabku.  
Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun menuju ruang tengah dan membawa buku2 nya..

*pov baekhyun *  
Ku lihat chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Lho? Knp dia kemari? Apa dia melihatku saat berada di ruang klub renang. Hh. Bagaimana ini?  
'hey! Kau kurcaci kemarilah dan belajar! Aku mengajarimu bahasa inggris mulai hari ini.'ucapnya..  
'KAU ITU RAKSASA IDIOT.. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU DI AJARI OLEHMU!' ucapku kasar.  
'sudah kemarilah.. kudengar kau dapat nilai 20. Itu pun nyontek buku' ucap chanyeol tegas  
Aku pun ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping chanyeol. Bau tubuhnya wangi.. bukannya dia tadi dikolam renang? Apa dia mandi di sekolah ya?..  
Arrrgh focus baekhyun… jangan pkirkan hal yang macam2..  
'buka buku tulis bahasa inggrismu' perintah chanyeol. Aku pun membuka buku bahasa inggrisku.  
'nah sudah' ucapku  
'sekarang kau tulis apa yang aku tulis'perintah chanyeol  
'baiklah' tanggapku  
'final aspiration' ucap chanyeol..  
Kutulis apa yang chanyeol ucapkan  
'hey.. tulisannya itu F-I-N-A-L A-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N bukan finel espiresen' ucap yeol sdkit kesal  
' hh.. ini susah sekali' keluh ku  
'ayo coba lagi.. kau psti bisa' hibur chanyeol .. aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di pipiku..

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART 5:

.  
*POV. baekhyun*  
'aku t-tidak b-bisa bahasa inggris chanyeol' ucapku gugup  
'aish.. tidak ada yang tidak bisa.' Hiburnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.  
Ah tumben sekali senyumnya sangat indah di mataku.. kenapa lidahku ingin sekali memuji senyumnya.. tidak baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh terperangkap senyumannya.. dia itu virus untukmu baekhyun.. apa dia virus cinta untukku? Ah tidak dia virus penyakit untukmu… baekhyun..  
'chanyeol.. bahasa inggrisnya. Aku suka kamu itu apa?' tanyaku..entah knp aq bs Tanya begituan.  
'coba kmu tulis.. I LIKE YOU' perintah chanyeol.  
Aku pun menulis apa yang dikatakan chanyeol..  
'aish tulisannya itu I L-I-K-E Y-O-U bukan ai laik yu ..' ucap yeol.  
Lagi-lagi aku salah.. aku pun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata..  
'uljima.. jangan menangis' ucap chanyeol ..  
Kurasakan chanyeol memelukku.. aku sdikit terkejut..  
'hot' ucapku  
'no.. don't say hot..because it's warm.. a warm hug baekhyun'ucap chanyeol  
'apa artinya itu chanyeol?' tanyaku..  
'artinya tadi.. jangan bilang panas.. karena ini hangat.. sebuah pelukan hangat' jelas chanyeol.  
'oh begitu' tanggapku.. lagi2 pipiku memerah.. lalu chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya..  
'warm… w-a-r-m .. hangat.. ' ucapku dengan polos  
'ah.. betul baekhyun.. kamu betul.. ' puji chanyeol sambil mngelus rambutku..  
Aku melihat ke arahnya dan ku berikan senyumku padanya..  
Tiba2 sehun datang dengan membawa udon..  
'chanyeol hyung.. ini udonnya.. aku suapi ne..' tawar sehun..  
'tidak usah repot2 sehun..' tolak chanyeol  
Kenapa tiba2 dadaku sesak? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak suka kalau chanyeol di suapi sehun. Kumohon jangan biarkan chanyeol menjawab iya .. eh? Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran kayak gitu? Ah.. biarkan saja.. lagi pula siapa chanyeol? Cuma guru privatku saja..  
*POV CHANYEOL*  
Aduh.. gimana ini? Sehun menawarkan untuk menyuapiku..  
'hyung bisa makan sendiri sehun' ucapku..  
'hyuuuuuuung… aku suapi saja…' rengek sehun..  
'hhh.. baiklah' ucapku pasrah.  
'gitu dong hyung..' ucapnya kegirangan. Sehun pun mulai menyuapiku sedikit demi sedikit.. akupun membuka mulutku sedikit dan menerima suapan dari sehun..

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART6:

.  
*POV. CHANYEOL*  
Setelah udon tadi habis kubereskan sedikit ruang tengah ,dan berniat pulang karena memang sudah malam.  
'hyung. Mau pulang?'tanya sehun.  
'hmmn..ne aku mau pulang'jawabku  
'hyuung menginaplah disini semalam kan besok libur'ucap sehun  
'hmn.. baiklah sekarang aku mau pulang kerumah untuk mengambil baju dan kembali ke sini. Rumahku dekat kok. 'jelasku  
Tiba2 baekhyun menggenggam tanganku sambil menunduk..  
'cepat kembali. Chanyeol'pintanya  
'ne.. klian panggil aku yeol saja..'ucapku sambil melepas genggaman tangan baekhyun tadi.  
'yeol.. perginya jangan lama2'pinta baekhyun  
'ne..'jawabku sambil keluar dari rumah baekhyun.

AH…kenapa aku tadi menggenggam tangannya.? Kenapa kau tidak mau raksasa idiot itu pergi? Kau suka padanya? Apa yang kau suka darinya baekhyun? Ah.. jika aku bersamanya kenapa bahasa inggris sangatlah saja ..  
*FLASH BACK*  
'ARRRRRRRGH APA APAAN INI?! 'Teriaku karena frustasi belajar bahasa inggris di rumah.  
'hyung. Jangan teriak2 malu di dengar tetangga'ucap sehun.  
'kau tau bahasa inggris itu hurt.. sulit tau' ucapku  
'itu hard hyung bukan hurt'jelasnya  
'udah ganti ya' ucapku  
'ya enggaklah hyung'tanggapnya..  
'ya itu maksudku..'ucapku dengan polos.  
*END OF FLASH BACK*

.  
Sungguh mnyenangkan belajar dengan chanyeol.. dia sabar, tampan, keren, s-seksi… ya! Berhenti berpikiran yang aneh2.. entah hantu apa yang membuatku berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu rumah.  
'idiot… kau cepatlah kemari..' ucapku sambil ttp mondar mandir diluar seperti orang gila.  
Aku sedikit kedinginan karena memang kulitku sensitive dengan udara dingin tapi aku bingung kenapa aku tidak mau masuk kedalam.  
Ah.. kemana si idiot itu.. katanya bakal cepat kembali.. tpi kenapa belum kembali-kembali sih?  
Tiba2 kepala sehun keluar dari pintu yang kubuka sedikit..  
'hyung.. masuklah.. kan tadi yeol hyung baru pulang. Mana mungkin sekarang sampai sini lagi?' ucap sehun  
'diam kamu anak kecil!.. kalau begitu tadi jangan biarkan dia pulang'bentakku sambil mndorong sehun masuk rumah.  
Aku kembali mondar-mandir tidak jelas.. apa aku memang jatuh cinta? Ah mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta? Aku tidak mencintai idiot itu.. tidak!  
Tak lama kemudian seorang chanyeol sudah kembali kerumahku .. tapi tidak sendiri dia dengan seorang namja berkulit coklat. Loh.. siapa dia? Kenapa bisa bareng dengan yeol? Namja chingunya? JANGAN! AKU GAK RELA CHANYEOL JADI MILIK ORANG INI..  
Lho? Kok aku mikir yang aneh2? Biarin aja kalo namja ini namja chingunya yeol.. apa urusanku?  
'kau menungguku baekhyun?'tanya chanyeol  
'tidak.. aku Cuma nyari angin' jawabku  
'oh begitu' tanggapnya  
'siapa namja yang bersamamu itu?' tanyaku  
'oh ini kai.. dia tadi menungguku kerumah ingin menginap denganku tapi aku kan hari ini menginap di rumahmu.. jadi kai aku ajak saja kesini.. dia tidak bisa jauh2 dari aku'jelasnya  
Mwo! Tidak bisa lepas? Apa maksudnya ini? Tuh kan pasti namja chingunya!  
Belum kusuruh chanyeol dan kai masuk kedalam rumahku..

Omo! Siapa namja yang bersama yeol hyung? Kulitnya sangat exotics.. ah.. bukannya dia anak kelas 1-A ? wah.. keren banget.. hmn… tampan banget kayak yeol hyung  
'hyung.. ini siapa?' tanyaku  
'dia kai.. satu angkatan denganmu' jawab yeol hyung  
'kau tampan sekali kai'puji ku  
'ah.. gomawo kau juga tampan'pujinya  
Ah! Aku dibilang tampan! Senangnya pengen cepet2 telpon eomma di London deh.. dan bilang.. eomma ada namja keren bilang aku tampan!

.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*Part 7:

Aku pun masuk kerumah dan melihat mereka sangat akrab.. namanya juga kekasih… jadi wajar.  
'lalu bagaimana dengan tidurnya?' tanyaku  
'ya tutup mata klo tdur hyung'jawab sehun  
'maksudku mereka tidur dimana sehun?' jelasku..  
'ah.. gini aja aku tidur sama kai dan hyung sama yeol hyung' tawar sehun  
'eh? ' gumamku..  
Yeah! Bisa sekamar dengan yeol. Lho? Aku kok seneng banget? Aku aneh! Ah tidak aku ini manis bukannya aneh.  
'apa hyung,mau tidur denganku? Jadi.. yeol hyung tidur dengan kai' tawar sehun.  
'gak apa2 kalau aq tidur dengan guru privatku yang Tam- ah baik hati maksudku..' ucapku  
Aih… bagaimana bisa aku hampir saja bilang kalo yeol tampan..bisa jatuh image ku dan juga harga diriku.

.  
'kai berarti kau tidur dengan sehun'ucap yeol  
'arraseo.' Tanggap kai  
'nah.. kai ayo ke kamarku'ajak sehun.  
'ne..'jawab kai.

.

Tanganku ditarik namja berkulit pucat yang sering di gosipkan baru saja putus dari namja chingunya yang merupakan primadona kelas 3 SMA 'luhan' kalau tak salah namanya dan gosipnya mereka putus karena luhan lebih memilih xiumin dari pada sehun. Aku heran kenapa hyungnya berbeda dengannya..  
Sehun tinggi tapi hyungnya pendek.  
Sehun teliti tapi hyungnya ceroboh  
Sehun kurus tapi hyungnya agak gemuk  
Sehun pintar tapi hyungnya pabo  
Sehun calm tapi hyungnya berisik  
Sehun polos tapi hyungnya cerewet  
Sehun suaranya jelek tapi hyungnya sangat merdu  
Sehun popular di kalangan atlet renang tapi hyungnya tidak  
Sehun cadel tapi hyungnya enggak.

Sehun membawaku ke kamarnya. Kupandangi setiap sudut kamarnya . tapi kenapa kamarnya bercat warna pink dan merah? Dia namja apa yeoja sih? Tidak apa lah. Mungkin ini dulu kamar hyungnya. Aku duduk di kasur sehun yang termasuk rapi itu. Saat ku angkat bantal sehun ternyata di situ ada sebuah album foto. Ku ambil album foto itu.  
'apa ini ?' tanyaku  
'ah jangan buka album itu' jawabnya sambil merebut album foto itu  
'ah.. sehun izinkan aku melihat itu.. jebal.. aku tidak akan merusaknya' ucapku dan dia duduk disampingku lalu memberikan album foto tadi padaku.  
'itu album fotoku dengan luhan hyung.. ' ucapnya 'dulu'lanjutnya  
Kubuka album foto itu dan kupandangi setiap foto dengan seksama . kulihat mereka sangatlah serasi dan romantis . makan es krim bersama ,berpelukan ,bersepeda bersama .. aku tetap focus melihat semua foto itu.  
'itu tidak seindah seperti yang ada di foto itu kai'ucap sehun.  
'mwo?' tanyaku.  
'luhan hyung selingkuh dan menyakiti hatiku' curhatnya  
'tenanglah.. sehun' hiburku  
'ne.. aku akan tenang tapi aku mau bertanya padamu'ucapnya  
'tanya apa?' Tanya ku  
' apa hubunganmu dengan yeol hyung yang tadi bersamamu?'tanyanya.  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Apa yang akan dijawab oleh kai? Siapa sebenarnya kai.. ? apa dia namja chingu park chanyeol seperti yang dipikirkan baekhyun? Apa ini akan berakhir pada cinta segitiga? Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun dan juga chanyeol di dalam kamar?

TBC~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART 8:

* *  
'sebenarnya aku adalah.. adik sepupu.. park chanyeol' ucapku gugup.  
'benarkah?'tanya sehun dengan semangat.  
'wae?'tanyaku balik.  
'ah tidak.. aku hanya penasaran saja' jawabnya.

Aku masuk kamar baekhyun dan duduk di kasurnya. Banyak sekali poster yang menempel di kamarnya.  
'poster apa itu?' tanyaku.  
'aish.. kau itu kuno sekali .. itu poster snsd yeol.. yang itu seohyun, yuri , tiffany, yoona dst masa' gak tau sih?' ucapnya heran  
'aku tidak terlalu suka snsd aku lebih suka 2NE1' jawabku.  
Kulihat tumpukan kertas di meja belajarnya dan kulihat lembaran2 ulangan bahasa inggris baekhyun.  
'20.. 15.. 25… 30.. 10.. 5.. 0.. 0… 15,5… ini hasil ulanganmu?'tanyaku.  
'ne' jawabnya  
'belajar yang rajin baekhyun'ucapku  
*POV BAEKHYUN*  
Hhh.. aku lumayan pintar di segala pelajaran kecuali olahraga dan juga bahasa inggris.  
'apa aku boleh ganti kaos disini?' tanyanya  
'hmn.. silahkan.. silahkan.. tidak apa apa' jawabku..  
Ah.. tentu saja boleh.. kapan lagi aq bisa lihat perut yeol yang sixs pack dengan jarak sedekat ini.  
Eomma.. jika aku terkena serangan jantung tolong tuntut pertanggung jawaban yeol untuk menikahiku.. YA! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN YANG MACAM-MACAM BAEKHYUN! MANA HARGA DIRIMU?!  
Kulihat yeol membuka kaosnya dan terlihat perutnya yang sixs pack . hhh.. dadaku sesak.. kuremas dada kiriku.. dan kurasakan detak jantungku mulai tidak beraturan dan sangat cepat.. tubuhku mulai berkeringat dingin  
Berkeringat dingin.. mataku tak lepas melihat tubuh yeol yang sangat memukau. Hhh.. nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Omo! Wae guraeyo?  
'kau kenapa baekhyun?' Tanya chanyeol  
'ah.. ani.. ani.. aku – aku tidak apa – apa yeol. Hanya sdikit tidak enak badan' ucapku bohong.  
'ah.. benarkah?'tanyanya.. yeol mendekatiku dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.. pipiku memerah.. karena tangan yeol menyentuh dahiku dan sekarang aku berada tepat di depan dada yeol dan baru pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat tubuh yeol sedekat ini..  
'kau tidak panas' ucapnya  
'dahiku tidak panas tapi.. bibirku yang terasa panas' ucapku.. aish kenapa aku bilang begitu?  
Aku bukan namja yang genit.. aih.. harga diriku jatuh deh.. pipiku mulai memerah..  
'benarkah? Bibirmu yang panas?' tanyanya heran..  
'n-ne' jawabku gugup  
Kurasakan ada yang hangat di bibirku ternyata yeol mengecup bibirku.. eomma.. aku terkena serangan jantung.. aku hanya mngerjap2kan mataku dengan imut.. tak percaya apa yang telah kulalui tadi.. kurasa malaikat kecil berterbangan di atas kepalaku.. tubuhku sangat lemas.. hampir tdk bisa bertahan utk berdiri.. hampir saja aku pingsan di tempat .. sebuah kecupan saja sudah begini.. bagaimana jika seandainya lebih?  
'ne.. bibirmu hangat sekarang tidurlah'uapnya sambil tersenyum. Yeol memakai kaos yang baru saja diambil dari tasnya.. aku pun berbaring dan menghadapkan tubuhku ke tembok.  
*AUTHOR POV.*  
Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa sehun memiliki perasaan kepada kai? Apa baekhyun akan mengakui kalau dirinya jatuh cinta.?  
TBC~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

*KURASA AQ YG IDIOT*PART 9:

.  
POV BAEKHYUN  
Aih.. kenapa jantungku makin tak karuan..  
Dasar idiot… kau membuatku gila.. tau..  
Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap tubuh chanyeol.. oh dia sudah tidur ternyata..wajahnya terlihat tenang.. ku pandangi wajahnya. Dia sangat lucu saat tidur.. entah karena matanya lebar.. dia tdur dengan mata yang tidak terlalu tertutup.. chanyeol.. aku rasa aku mulai tertarik pesonamu.. ada banyak yang ingin aku ketahui tentangmu.. chanyeol.. kau pasti sangat beruntung.. kau tampan, populer ,tinggi, , pandai,atletis..  
Kau tau.. kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa menarikku dari kegelapan.. aku dan adikku sehun sama-sama pernah merasakan pahitnya dikhianati dan di sakiti..chanyeol.. aku.. dulu namja chingunya kris..  
Dulu aku saat bersama kris hanya mendapatkan luka… bayangkan chanyeol jika orang yang kita cintai.. hampir menjual kita pada orang mesum.. untuk menyingkirkan kita yang tulus mencintainya.. demi pacar gelapnya TAO.. chanyeol kau sudah mendobrak hatiku dan menyeretku ke tempat yang indah dan terang..  
Telingamu seperti peri.. dan kau memang peri.. aku harap kau benar-benar periku chanyeol.. kumohon.. kumohon.. tak kurasa air mataku mula mengalir..  
'chanyeol.. kau adalah peri kan?' tanyaku.. dengan sedikit terisak.. walaupun aku tau dia masih tidur..  
Seandainya saja dulu aku bertemu denganmu.. mungkin aku akan jadi orang yang istimewa.. dan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.. aku menyesal telah pernah mencintai kris.. aku.. tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.. aku tidak mau.. tapi tenanglah chanyeol saat itu aku tidak sampai ternodai oleh orang mesum itu.. karena saat itu aku sempat kabur lewat jendela.. chanyeol.. tarik aku ketempat yang lebih indah..jebal..  
Tiba2 lengan chanyeol memelukku dengan erat.. kulihat dia masih terlelap jadi aku memeluknya juga dan menangis di dadanya..  
Tak lama kemudian akupun terlelap dalam mimpi indahku dn ttap memeluk chanyeol..  
* , pagi hari*  
Aku terbangun dan mendapati aku berpelukan dengan baekhyun.. kulepas pelukan baekhyun dan aku bangkit dari kasur.. kulihat mata baekhyun sembab dan kaosku basah .. dia menangis?  
Ku curi satu kecupan kebibirnya sebagai penghibur perasaannya.. aku pun mengambil pakaianku di tas dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar baekhyun..

.

Aku dan kai sedang membuat teh hangat. Kami sudah mandi dan rapi. Kai sekarang naik pangkat jadi penasehat dan teman curhatku..  
'sehun.. aku boleh nanya gak?' Tanya kai yang mengagetkanku.  
'nanya apa?' tanyaku  
'eummn… gak jadi deh' ucapnya yang makin membuatku penasaran  
'apa kai?'tanyaku  
'tapi jangan marah'ucapnya  
'ne..' tanggapku  
'sehun, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?'tanyanya..  
'belum.. bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan itu' jawabku.  
'mau mencobanya denganku.. aku juga belum pernah soalnya' ajaknya..  
'eh?'gumamku  
'tidak mau ya?' ucapnya sdikt menunduk..  
Ah.. aku jadi serba salah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan..  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Apa maksud kecupan yeol? Apa chanyeol seorang peri? Apa kai akan mencium sehun? Apa sehun menanggapi ucapan kai?

.

.TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10:  
*POV SEHUN *  
Aku menghela nafasku sejenak .. lalu ku kecup bibir kai..  
'manis' komentarku.  
'ne.. manis' tanggapnya..  
'boleh aku melakukannya lagi kai?' tanyaku  
'ani'jawabnya..  
Aku mngerucutkan bibirku tp kai tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibirku..  
'aish tidak adil harusnya aku yang menciummu bukan kau 'protesku  
'kau terlalu cantik untuk mencium kau lebih pantas untuk di cium sehunnie'ucapnya  
Ah.. dia memujiku.. dia memanggilku sehunnie.. senangnya.. senang banget rasanya..  
'gomawo kai-yya' ucapku sedikit tersipu malu..  
'cheonma' ucapnya..  
Kulihat yeol hyung menuju dapur.. dan mendekati kami berdua..  
'hey! Kalian ngapain?' Tanya yeol hyung  
'membuat teh'jwabku..  
'ku bantu membuat sup ya' tawar yeol hyung  
'ne..'jawabku  
Kamipun memasak bertiga.. walaupun aku dan kai tadi telah melewati sesuatu yang indah..  
*20 menit kemudian*  
Makanan dan teh sudah siap di meja makan..kulihat hyungku sudah rapi dan segera duduk di kursi.. begitu juga kami..kulihat wajah hyungku cukup cerah tidak kusut seperti biasanya..  
*POV BAEKHYUN*  
Ah.. kenapa aku tadi bermimpi chanyeol mengecup bibirku lagi..? kenapa rasanya ini seperti kenyataan.. bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan itu.. hhh.. ingin sekali aku tersenyum terus hari ini.  
'hey tuan putri! Jangan senyum senyum seperti orang bodoh'ucap yeol sinis.  
'ugh.. telinga peri! Aku bukan tuan putri!'bentakku  
'sudah hyung..sudah'ucap sehun  
'dasar pesona 0%' ucapku sinis..  
Hufft.. nyebelin bnget nih orang.. tpi apa gak salah ya aq blang dia pesona 0% .. ah.. tpi dia menjengkelkan..  
'terserah' tanggapnya  
Kulihat kai dan sehun sudah memulai makan. Begitupun dengan yeol.  
Hhh.. dari pada rebut aku makan aja.. deh..  
*10 menit kemudian*  
kami semua selesai makan … hhhh… kenyangnya… chanyeol sedang meminum teh hangat tadi..  
'kai.. kau ikut ke kolam renang tidak?' Tanya yeol  
'ani.. aku harus membantu sehun berbelanja' jawab kai  
'aku mau ikut ke kolam tpi aku gmw renang' sahutku  
'ouh baiklah..'tanggapnya.. dia mengambil tas ransel kecilnya  
'sehun.. kai … aku berangkat dulu ya' ucapku  
'ne.. hyung'tanggap mereka..  
Tiba2 yeol menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah..  
Kau tau.. menurutku ini sangat romantic..hahaha.. aku bisa sedikit bahasa inggriskan..

Ah.. akhirnya tinggal kami berdua di rumah.. ah jantungku mulai berdebar..  
Jauh lebih mndebarkan dari pada saat bersama luhan..  
'hunnie.. kita beli buah ke supermarket yuk'ajak kai  
'hmn.. bagaimana ya?' ucapku  
'ayolah kita berjalan berdua' rayu kai  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Apa yang akan dilakukan sehun dan kai? Apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun dan yeol di kolam?  
Apa baekhyun belum sadar klau dia mkin cinta pada yeol?

.

.

.  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11:

Wah.. 2 kali aku berciuman dengan namja ini… woaaa! Pengalaman baru. Pengen aku beri tau teman-temanku sekelas.. ah tidak klo mereka tau aku berciuman dengan sehun.. mereka bakal nembak sehun!  
Enggak.. enggak.. aku gak mau itu terjadi..! titik!  
'kai ayo ke supermarket' sehun menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku utk berjalan berdua menuju supermarket..  
Kamipun berjalan ke supermarket dengan bergandengan tangan..

Nah sekarang sampai juga di kolam renang sekolah. Kenapa firasatku tidak begitu bagus..?  
Ah lupakan saja ! itu Cuma firasat aja.. bukan hal besar..  
Baekhyun duduk di bangku pemain dengan memainkan jari-jari tangannya..  
'baekhyun..kau tidak mau berenang?'tanyaku  
'aku tidak handal dalam urusan berenang..'jawabnya.  
'oh.. begitu'tanggapku lalu aku menuju kamar ganti.  
Saat aku di ruang ganti.. ternyata ada senior yang dekat denganku 'kris'. Tumben dia kemari..  
Aku agak takut.. dengan sunbae ini..  
*POV BAEKHYUN*  
Hhh.. andai aja aku bisa berenang aku pasti akan berenang bersama yeol.. ughh…. Terima saja nasib..  
'hey.. bagaimana kabarmu..?'tanya seseorang dan saat ku melihat kearahnya  
'kris?!' aku langsung menjauh dari bangku pemain tanganku gemetar hebat..  
'ternyata kau masih punya keberanian'ucapnya sambil mendekati ku .. aku tidak bisa mundur lagi karena aku sudah diujung kolam…  
Kris mendorong tubuhku..  
BYURRRRRRRRRR….  
'kutunggu surat berduka cita atas kematianmu'ucapnya  
Aku terus mengerakkan tanganku..  
Kulihat sekilas chanyeol berlari kearahku.. ani.. kea rah kris..  
'ARRRGH TOLOOOOONG!'teriakku  
Tubuhku mulai lemas dan aku rasa aku mulai mengantuk dan aku mulai tenggelam..

'AWAS JIKA KAU BERANI MUNCUL DI DEPANKU DAN BAEKHYUN.. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU'ANCAMKU..  
Kupukul lagi wajah sunbaeku itu.. lalu ..  
'BAEKHYUN BERTAHANLAH!'teriakku  
BYURRRRRRRR  
Akupun segera melompat ke dalam air dan menyelam mencari baekhyun.. baekhyun bertahanlah..  
Kau Tanya apa aku peri kan? Ne.. aku rasa aku peri milikmu sekarang..  
Ku tarik tangan baekhyun dan aku bawa dirinya ke tepi kolam.. dimana si brengsek tadi?  
Aku pun mendekatkan bibir ku ke bibir baekhyun dan ku beri dia nafas buatan..  
'uhuk.. uhuk.. dingin..' ucap baekhyun dgn sdkit terbatuk2  
'kau sudah sadar?' tanyaku  
'yeol.. apa kau peri?' tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu..  
'hmn.. aku rasa aku idiot bukannya..peri' ucapku..  
Hhh.. kau yang sering mengataiku idiot.. dasar! Kalau kau itu bukan namja yang polos aku pasti sudah membuangmu..  
'aku pikir kau adalah peri'ucapnya  
'ne.. ne.. aku adalah peri..' tanggapku  
'kau.. memang baik yeol..' ucapnya  
'nanti kau pakai bajuku saja.. memang kebesaran tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada kedinginan'ucapku..  
Hhh… baekhyun 2 minggu lagi tanggal 27 november apa kau tau.. hari apa itu?  
Chanyeol biarkan tiada yang tau tentang hari itu..  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Apa mimpi kalian kemarin sama seperti part 11? Apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun? Apa ada hal menarik lagi tentang sehun dan kai?  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12:

Ahhh… akhirnya selesai belanja.. aku dan kai berjalan pulang dengan membawa belanjaan..  
Saat aku melewati gang rumahku.. kulihat orang yang dulu ku cintai.. sedang berciuman mesra .. aku hanya diam terpaku.. melihat itu semua.. luhaaaaaaan kenapa kau muncul di depanku lagi..? kenapa luhan? Kau tidak pernah menciumku sama sekali saat kita bersama.. bahkan jika aku meminta mu untuk menciumku kau hanya tersenyum dan blang sehun itu hal yang konyol..  
Hah sekarang kau melakukan itu.. dengan sunbae terdekatku xiumin hyung.. apa kau berpacaran denganku hanya untuk dia luhaaaaaaaaaaan!...  
Aku mulai meneteskan air mata, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ..jantungku berhenti berdetak.. rasanya sakit luhaaaan… sakit…  
Tiba – tiba kai membalikkan tubuhku dan memelukku erat.. sangat erat.  
'kai.. hiks.. luhan 'ucapku dalam pelukan kai  
'sehun tenanglah tidak ada yang kau lihat.. tidak ada luhan hyung .. disini Cuma ada aku dan kamu.. uljimma..'ucap kai  
'k-kai.. aku tidak kuat melihat itu.. sakit.. hiks' tanggapku dan tetap menangis  
Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan kiriku..  
'tutuplah mata kamu.. bayangkan aku dalam pikiranmu hanya aku..'pintanya  
Aku pun menutup mata dan kai menarik tanganku.. lalu menuntunku berjalan melewati mereka berdua yang telah mmbuatku sakit.. aku tetap menangis.. walaupun aku telah mencoba move on..

Aish.. chanyeol gak jadi berenang gara-gara aku .. ah pabo! Pabo!  
Chanyeol mengemasi barang-barangnya kulihat diriku yang tenggelam memakai kaos lengan panjang milik yeol.. untung yeol bawa celana jeans selutut milik kai..  
'ah.. kau jadi terlihat makin kerdil'ejeknya  
'aish.. kau yang tumbuh tidak normal'balasku..  
Kumainkan lengan kaos yeol yang sangat panjang.. kuayunkan tanganku dengat lucu..  
'kau terlihat… seperti…' ucapnya sedikit menggantung dan mmbuatku penasaran..  
'seperti apa?'tanyaku heran..  
Aku mulai tersipu malu dengan ucapannya.. apa dia mau bilang aku manis? Imut?  
'kau seperti kurcaci kerdil' lanjutnya  
'MWO?!' teriakku.  
Kurcaci itu udah pendek apalagi kurcaci kerdil..  
'sudah jangan berisik.. ayo pulang' ajaknya..  
'gendong..' ucapku dengan manja  
'hey! Kau itu berat tau'protes yeol  
'kalau gak mau gendong.. ya udah baekhyun gak mau pulang'ancamku dan mengerucutkan bibirku  
'ah baiklah ' ucapnya dan membungkukkan badannya… aku tersenyum senang dan ku pakai ransel yeol agar tidak susah menggendongku.. lalu aku naik ke punggung yeol dan kulingkarkan lnganku di leher yeol dengan erat..  
'ayo kita pulang' ajaknya  
'ayo' tanggapku  
Yeol pun menggendongku dalam perjalanan.. aku sangat menikmati moment ini..  
'yeol.. kapan ulang tahunmu?' tanyaku..  
'mianhae aku tidak bisa bilang' jawabnya  
'bulannya aja'ucapku  
'November'jawabnya  
'wah! Sudah dekat dong. Kau mau hadiah apa?' tanyaku  
'hmn.. aku mau hal-hal yang indah dan berkesan'jawabnya..  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Apa hadiah yang di inginkan yeol? Apa yang akan terjadi pada sehun dan kai? menurut kalian?

TBC~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

*KURASA AQ YANG IDIOT*PART 13:

.

Aish.. berat sekali si tuan putri baekhyun ini.. padahal tubuhnya pendek dan otaknya agak kecil mungkin..  
Hhh… ngapain sih dia ini minta di gendong.. harusnya tadi aku biarin aja dia tenggelam. Kalau bisa tadi aku ikat kakinya pake batu..  
'yeol.. apa kai itu namja chingumu?'tanya baek  
Ahh… ini saatnya aku mainin nih namja..  
'ne.. dia namja chinguku'jawabku bohong  
'ah benarkah? Berarti aku tidak punya kesempatan'ucapnya dengan nada sedih  
'kesempatan utk apa?'tanyaku sdkit tertawa  
'a-ah a-aniyo..'elaknya..  
'aku bercanda baekhyun.. aku belum punya namja chingu' ucapku  
'benarkah?'tanyanya tak percaya  
'ne.. dan aku menyukaimu baekhyun' ucapku..  
'ah senangnya kau suka padaku'tanggapnya

Ah.. tidak kusangka.. aku di sukai oleh yeol.. ku eratkan lenganku di leher yeol..  
'aku suka padamu bukan berarti aku cinta padamu'ucapnya  
Aish.. dia membuat rasa percaya diriku jatuh ..tapi tidak apa.. berarti masih ada kesempatan..  
'kapan kau bisa mencintaiku?'tanyaku  
Arrrrrggh kenapa aku Tanya begitu.. pabo-pabo baekhyun.. kalo begini imageku bisa terinjak-injak  
'begini saja.. jika kau bisa mendapat nilai 80 dari pljaran bahasa inggris kau boleh menciumku.. dan jika kau bisa dapat nilai 95 keatas kau jadi namja chinguku'tawarnya  
'ah.. itu mustahil'protesku  
'emangnya aq peduli?' tanyanya  
'jahat..'protesku  
'ne aku jahat.. aku orang yg jahat'tanggapnya  
'kalau kau bukan namja yang tampan pasti kau sudah ku bantai dengan hapkido milikku'gumamku  
'kau bilang apa tadi?'tanyanya  
Aku dekatkan bibirku ke telinga chanyeol  
'aku juga menyukaimu'bisikku  
'kalau begitu berusahalah mendapat nilai yang bagus'ucapnya  
'ulangan harianku selanjutnya tanggal 27 November.. aku yakin bisa mndapat nilai bagus'tanggapku  
'mwo? Tanggal 27?'tanyanya  
'ne.. 'jawabku singkat..  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Reader.. gimana ini tanggal ulangan harian baekhyun tepat tanggal27 November..  
Ah.. berarti waktunya juga tinggal 2 minggu.. apa baekhyun bisa dapat nilai 90 keatas?  
Dari nilai 0-30 berubah jadi 80-100? Hhh baekhyun apa kau mampu..?

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

Aku duduk disofa ruang tengah.. dan aku ttp teringat kejadian tadi..hati ku sesak..  
Tiba-tiba kai tidur di pangkuanku.. aku sedikit terkejut dengan sifat kai yang seperti ini..  
'sehun.. aku mencintaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaimu'ucap kai sambil tersenyum.  
'aku rasa aku juga sayang padamu kai'ucapku  
'jangan sayang dong.. bilang cinta sehun'ucap kai  
'ne aku mencintaimu kai' ujarku..  
CHU~~~  
Kai mencuri kecupaan dari bibirku.. dan itu sukses membuatku tersipu malu..  
'kai apa berarti kita sudah resmi?' tanyaku  
'tentu saja' jawabnya  
Ah… senangnya.. punya namja chingu baru yang keren seperti kai.. wooah.. nanti malam aku buat ini jadi status di instagram,weibo,twitter,dll..  
Ah.. aku juga akan mengabari eommaku.. dan appaku.. terus tetanggaku.. juga.  
Tiba-tiba yeol hyung dan baek hyung pulang tanpa membunyikan bel atau dl..  
*POV. BAEKHYUN*  
Aku turun dari punggung yeol..kai dan sehun melihatku dengan tatapan aneh..  
'hyung.. kau terlihat tenggelam memakai kaos itu'ucap sehun dan kai smbil tertawa hebat..  
'kai ayo pulang sekarang.. aku besok harus ke china utk ikut olimpiade renang.. dan pulang tanggal 27 pagi'ucap yeol  
Aku terkejut sekali dengan berita itu..yeol jangan pergi.. nanti siapa yang mngajariku bahasa inggris?  
Ugh.. klo begini mustahil aku bisa pendekatan dengan yeol.. eomma ! tolong beli semua bandara biar yeol gak bisa pergi ke china.  
'sehunnie.. sayang. Aku pulang ya.. nanti aku telpon'ucap kai sambil mngecup bibir sehun..  
Mwo! Sudah pacaran?! Sehun kau harusnya nunggu hyungmu ini nikah dulu baru kmu pacaran.!  
Kai dan yeol pun keluar dari rumah ku..  
Oh iya… kaosnya?! Ah biarin aja deh.. disini msih ada bau parfumnya chanyeol.. oh iya parfumnya yeol ketinggalan di kamarku.. dan aku juga udah dapet poster anak club renang dari kyungsoo.. tinggal tempelin di kamar dan beres… deh..  
Aku segera masuk kamar dan mengambil poster milik kyungsoo di rak buku ku.. yang ini lay ?.  
Kalo yang ini chen ? ini kai? Di tumpukan bawah sendiri ada yang digulung dengan rapi..  
Kubuka gulungan itu dan mataku mulai berbinar..  
'KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHANYEOL! KAU TAMPAN BANGET DISINI! UGH … MUACH~~~ MUACH~~~~ kalau begini semangat belajar deh.. ' ujarku histeris sendiri di kmar..  
Ah.. Aku yakin bisa dapat 90 keatas… kkaebbseong..

'sepertinya aku harus menemui psikiater sekarang juga'gumamku

'tapi sepertinya tak masalah aku sedang dimabuk cinta!'teriakku  
*AUTHOR POV..*  
Apa baekhyun akan berhasil mnjadi namja chingu dari park chanyeol? Reader apa baekhyun blum tau.. apa spesialnya tanggal 27 November? Apa reader tau?apa baekhyun akn rindu pada yeol? Apakah yeol juga akan merindukan baekhyun?apa mereka berjodoh?  
Apa dia akn focus belajar..?  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15:  
*AUTHOR POV*  
Hari –hari begitu terasa sangat cepat.. baekhyun terus mnghabiskan waktu di meja belajar dan terus berlatih.. jika dia khilangan mood dia akan menoleh ke poster wajah yeol dan pasti baekhyun akan semakin semangat 2 minggu terasa sangat cepat.. hari ini nasib baekhyun ditentukan..  
*POV BAEKHYUN DI KELAS*  
'kyungsoo kau mendapat nilai 92.. bagus sekali'ucap pak changmin  
'gomawo'ucap kyungsoo  
'byun baekhyun.. kau tau berapa nilaimu?'tanya pak changmin  
'hmn.. 0 lagi'tebakku  
'kau dapat nilai 97,5 .. bagus sekali.. 'ucapnya  
Ugh..jincha?! wah chanyeol kau sekarang milikku.. seutuhnya.. ah tidak sia2 pengorbananku.. fighting!  
'baekhyun.. kau nanti ikut perayaan ulang tahun chanyeol kan?' Tanya d.o  
'aku tidak tau klo aku diundang'ucapku bingung.  
Apa dia bilang tadi? Ulang tahun?! Aku blum memberinya kado apapun! Kya! Bagaimana ini… bagaimana?  
'kau tidak mmbuka e-mailku?' tnya d.o  
'ani' jwabku  
'sudahlah santai saja ini Cuma di hadiri anak club renang dan hapkido saja'ujar d.o  
Kudengar bel sudah berbunyi.. d.o menarikku ke ruang klub renang.. disana sudah bnyak yg berkumpul.. termasuk sehun dan kai.. maklum lah mereka baru pacran 2 minggu,..  
*di ruang klub renang*  
'KURCACI KERDIL! Apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?'tanya yeol.. aku mendekati yeol dan memberikan hasil ulanganku padanya..  
'ah.. a-aku m-mau menagih j-janjimu'ucapku gugup..  
Chanyeol berlutut di depanku dan mengambil tangan kananku dan dia menciumnya..  
'Tuan putri baekhyun.. aku mau bilang.. aku mau kau jadi namja chinguku dan penerus hidupku.. bersediakah kau menerimaku?' tanyanya..  
Lagi-lagi aku ingin pingsan di tempat..karena tidak kuat menahan detak jantungku..eomma! kemarilah dan nikahkan aku sekarang!  
'n-ne.. a-aku m-mau p-periku chanyeol'jawabku gugup.. lalu tiba – tiba chanyeol berdiri lagi dan mengelus rambutku.. ku pengang kedua pipi yeollie dengan tanganku yang lentik ini dan aku sdkit menjinjit lalu..  
CHU~~~~~~~  
Aku mencium bibir yeol dengan mesra..chanyeol mulai membalas ciumanku.. dan ini adalah ciuman terindah dalam hidupku..  
'woaaaah! Baekhyun kau agresif sekali!'teriak chen dan kyungsoo ..  
Aku lupa kalau di sana masih bnyak orang .. tidak apalah dengan ini mereka tau kalau chanyeol milikku!  
Ku rasa memang aq yg idiot chanyeol.. bukan kau.. aku mencintaimu dalam waktu yang singkat pesona maut yang kau punya punya kadar 99,999999%...  
Peri dan tuan putri baekhyun terus saling mencintai satu sama lain

.

*AUTHOR POV*  
Ah.. reader akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol menjadi pasangan olimpiade bahasa inggris kebanggaan sekolah.. sehun dan kai pun juga jadi pasangan klub dance kebanggaan sekolah.. xiumin dan luhan telah memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan dengan sehun kmbali.. bukankah cinta itu rumit? Tapi untuk baekhyun dan chanyeol cinta itu tidak akan rumit jika saling mengerti..

THE END...


End file.
